This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for screening cells in aged samples. More particularly, the invention is directed to an analysis of the aged cells by utilizing microspheres having specific monoclonal antibodies bound thereto to remove one cell population and to obtain a multi-part white blood cell population differential.
This invention relates generally to an automated analyzer and methods of using same for screening biological cells or formed bodies for the enumeration of populations which express selected characteristics for research, diagnostic, medical or industrial purposes. More particularly, the automated analyzers and methods embodying the invention enable multiple part classifications of cells and formed bodies, functional phenotyping of cells and formed bodies, typing of leukemic, lymphoma and solid tumor cells, among others, using a unique combination of electronic and optical technology and the specificity of selective biological molecules, such as antibodies, for such screening and selective enumeration of the cells and formed bodies.
Automation of routine complete blood cell (CBC) analysis of human peripheral blood by an automated blood cell counter was successfully achieved by the COULTER COUNTER (Registered Trademark) Model A of Coulter Electronics, Inc. of Hialeah, Fla. The electronic particle sensing system principle of that instrument is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,656,508 issued Oct. 20, 1953 to Wallace H. Coulter. The use of optical sensing means or lasers, which can be troublesome and expensive are avoided by particle analyzing instrumentation solely operated on this Coulter electronic sensing principle.
This Coulter sensing principle was developed and expanded into more sophisticated instrumentation such as the COULTER COUNTER (Registered Trademark) Model S types of instruments which enabled CBC parameters, absolute cell counts, platelet count and morphology, red blood cell (RBC) morphology, interpretation of normal and abnormal blood specimens by specific computer programs.
The Coulter electronic particle sensing principle employs an aperture sensing circuit using a direct current (DC) aperture supply. Such particle sensors are simple in structure, extremely rugged and reliable as attested to by the substantially universal acceptance of the COULTER COUNTER (Registered Trademark) automated analyzer in clinical laboratories in the United States and throughout the rest of the World. An improvement in this basic aperture sensing circuit was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,974 issued in 1970 to Wallace Coulter and Walter Hogg. In addition to the standard direct current aperture supply, a high frequency aperture current was applied which enabled the sensing of an additional parameter for classification purposes. The high frequency aperture current produced a signal
the function of the blood cell's internal conductivity as well as its volume. The signal produced simultaneously by the direct current aperture circuit is a conventional DC amplitude signal which provides an indication primarily of cell volume. The radio frequency amplitude is divided by the direct current pulse amplitude employing a high speed divider circuit to obtain a quotient which is a function of cell volume and internal resistance, conveniently referred to as "opacity". This principle is further described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,973 also issued to Wallace Coulter and Walter Hogg, in 1970. This parameter has applicability in cell classification systems. Either a single or a pair of separate apertures could be utilized for this purpose.
Classification of different populations is accomplished by collating the data of the signal pairs as they are produced; one, a measure of particle volume and the other a measure of cell internal resistivity or opacity. A convenient form of presenting this data is by two-dimensional plots referred to as scatterplots or scattergrams. Such plots are well described in Flow Cytometry and Sorting, page 371; edited by Melamed Melaney, and Medelsohn, 1979, John Wiley & Sons, NY, N.Y.
FIG. 5A is one example of a data plot of a sample of normal blood. Each dot represents an individual cell. The height above the baseline represents the relative volume of the cell. The distance of the dot to the right of the vertical baseline represents the relative opacity. A plot of normal white blood cells (WBC) (with the red blood cells removed) shows three clusters of dots representing three distinct populations which are a consequence of their intrinsic differences in size and internal composition. If desired, with suitable circuitry, these populations can be enumerated to obtain the numbers of each. The cells are classified on the basis of these inherent differences.
Initial applications of the Coulter electronic particle sensing principle was to perform red blood cell counts and then, more sophisticated determinations of other red blood cell parameters. By removing red blood cells from whole peripheral blood, analysis of the white blood cell populations could be undertaken so long as the red blood cell removal did not significantly impair properties of the remaining white blood cell populations sought to be measured. Red blood cell lysing reagents were developed for this purpose which, though useful and widely applied, were not entirely satisfactory in all respects for subsequent white blood cell determinations.
Previous methods of flow analysis of leukocytes using DC volume alone or light scatter at various angles have shown three clusters of leukocytes corresponding to lymphocytes, monocytes and granulocytes which included the neutrophil, basophil and eosinophil populations. A rough but useful estimation of eosinophil concentration can be made on some samples. The fifth major population is relatively too small for this approach. The eosinophils also have been observed as a distinct cluster using special fluorescence techniques.
These fluorescent techniques were utilized in flow cytometry instruments such as the EPICS (Registered Trademark) flow cytometer available from the Coulter Corporation. Such instruments employed the principle of cells moving in a columnar stream bounded by a sheath flow such that cells lined up in single file and passed individually through a laser beam. Light scatter and/or fluorescence signals from the cells were then utilized in classifying cell populations. Staining cells with absorptive or fluorescent dyes made additional cell population classifications possible. The development of instrumentation and fluorochromes for automated multiparameter analysis is further described by R. C. Leif, et al. in Clinical Chemistry, Vol. 23, pp. 1492-98 (1977). These developments expanded the number of simultaneous population classifications of leukocytes to four, namely lymphocytes, monocytes, eosinophils and "granulocytes" (neutrophils and basophils).
A more recent analytical hematology instrument has utilized light scattering techniques together with peroxidase enzyme staining (absorptive dye) of cells to produce a five part leukocyte differential. Moreover, dyes in combination with specific reacting biological molecules, such as monoclonal antibodies, have increased the number of leukocyte classifications possible to include functional subdivisions.
An improved single automated instrument and methods of using the same is disclosed in parent application U.S Ser. No. 587,646, filed Sept. 20, 1990, entitled AUTOMATED ANALYZER AND METHOD FOR SCREENING CELLS OR FORMED BODIES FOR ENUMERATION OF POPULATIONS EXPRESSING SELECTED CHARACTERISTICS, which is a continuation of U.S. Ser. No. 025,345, filed Mar. 13, 1987 of the same title. This application combines the application of electronic sensing aperture principles, the specificity of selected biological molecules for identifying and/or enumerating defined populations of cells or formed bodies and microscopic particle technology. The automated analyzer can be used together with a special lysing reagent and/or antibodies coupled to microscopic microspheres or supports of varying composition.
A second application, U.S. Ser. No. 285,856, filed Dec. 16, 1988, entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR SCREENING CELLS OR FORMED BODIES WITH POPULATIONS EXPRESSING SELECTED CHARACTERISTICS, discloses the screening of direct subsets from whole blood samples or portions thereof.
A third application, U.S. Ser. No. 339,156, filed Apr. 14, 1989, entitled METHOD AN APPARATUS FOR SCREENING CELLS OR FORMED BODIES WITH POPULATIONS EXPRESSING SELECTED CHARACTERISTICS UTILIZING AT LEAST ONE SENSING PARAMETER, discloses multipart or five part white blood cell differentials, lymphocyte subsets and overlapping determinations performed from a whole blood sample or from a sample with the red blood cells and/or populations of the white blood cells removed by elimination of populations and/or subsets thereof with one or more light or electronic parameters.
A fourth application, U.S. Ser. No. 07/525,231, filed May 17, 1990, entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR SCREENING OBSCURED OR PARTIALLY OBSCURED CELLS, discloses an analysis of obscured cells by utilizing microspheres having specific monoclonal antibodies bound thereto to move the sensed characteristics of the obscured cells from one cell population area on a scattergram to another area. Each of the four above referenced applications is incorporated herein by reference.
An improved analytical hematology instrument and methods of utilizing the same are disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 025,442 filed Mar. 13, 1987 and continuing U.S. Ser. No. 129,954 filed Dec. 4, 1987, both entitled MULTI-PART DIFFERENTIAL ANALYZING APPARATUS UTILIZING LIGHT SCATTER TECHNIQUES and are incorporated herein by reference. This so called "VCS" hematology instrument utilizes light scattering and electronic sensing techniques to obtain a multi-part differentiation of the leukocyte (L) WBC population. This hematology instrument, however, does not perform differentiation of L subsets, since such subsets are obscured in the L population.
Selectively attaching microscopic particles to each cell of a cell population makes possible the modification of the parameter(s) responsible for the original location of at least one of the populations. The addition of a plurality of microscopic particles to each cell of selected target populations where this addition affects the measured volume and/or opacity results in shifting the location of the dots in the scattergram representing a population.
Antibodies of known specificity are employed in coating microscopic particles. This coating gives the particle the capacity to selectively attach to certain cells which express the antigen the antibody is specific for. These coated or tagged cells are a combination of particles and a cell which behave like a new entity. Their parameters of opacity, volume, or both opacity and volume may be considered to represent the sum of the effects of both the cell and the particles on the signals obtained. If the characteristics of the components are different, the new entity will move to a new position on a scattergram in accordance with the net effect. The new location, in contrast with the former position of the cell alone, should allow a classification of such new entity or group of new entities. If the particles attached to the cells are magnetic, then, of course, according to current practice, the new entities can be captured by the use of a magnet. If mixed rapidly, unexpected results including complete capture of a population without adversely affecting the properties of the cells under study occur.
Only three distinct populations of cells can be readily identified and enumerated from a blood sample by utilizing their inherent and unique properties of DC volume and opacity parameters heretofore stated. Additional steps such as improved lysing systems, must be taken to enable the detection and enumeration of more populations. Of course, these additional populations represent subpopulations of the three basic ones referred to as lymphocytes, monocytes and granulocytes. The steps performed in accordance with the above referenced applications demonstrate how subpopulations of these basic three populations are obtained.
Employing such simple aperture sensing techniques in combination with two or more biological particles, one can produce a unique and new position of the dot cluster representing a given population. This selective movement of populations on the dot plot or scattergram is reproducible and can be used to classify a population separate from the basic three populations.
The original and inherent combination of DC volume and opacity sensing techniques can be modified through the attachment of microscopic particles to selected individual cells. The selectivity is given the particles by the nature or specificity of the biological molecules, antibodies among others, employed as the coating on the particle surfaces. A population of cells alone, having no particles on their surface, may occupy a dot plot position no different from other populations or subpopulations, and, henceforth, not be distinguishable from one another. The addition of particles having a selective attraction to a specific population of cells which one seeks to identify, enumerate, and study is possible using this approach. The selective addition of a sufficient mass of selective particles to a distinct population of interest results in the shifting of that population's dot plot location as a result of the new and unique combination of mass, volume and opacity of each cell.
Although the term "reactant" has been utilized in some of the above applications to define lysing agents and monoclonal antibodies, reactants can include various agents which detect and react with one or more specific molecules which are on the surface of a cell. Some examples are given below:
______________________________________ Reactant Specific Molecule ______________________________________ Antibody Antigen Drug Drug Receptor Hormone Hormone Receptor Growth Factor Growth Factor Receptor ______________________________________
The reactants couple or bind to the specific molecule(s) on the cells. These reactants do form part of a chemical reaction; however, the reactants are not necessarily chemically altered.
One of the most valuable features of this invention is that it employs the simple rugged Coulter sensing operation. It is stable and does not require the complexity and expense of complex optical systems. The circuitry required for the addition of the RF generator and detector is economical, compact and reliable. A single aperture is all that is required, but the addition of a second or even a third aperture can enable a greater sample throughput rate economically.